


The Moon is Beautiful Tonight

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: They practically waltz in the ice but instead of steps, they glide. At some point, Yuuri spins into Viktor’s embrace and jerks back while Viktor holds him. They hold the position for sometime and let the momentum move them. After that, Yuuri stands up and the two separate to do jumps.“Want to try a throw?” Yuuri nods.Viktor holds Yuuri’s waist. He half-squats and wait for the skate to give him momentum before throwing Yuuri up. Yuuri does the same. His hands are on Viktor’s shoulder, his foot already in position to jump, and then the moment comes.Yuuri jumps and spins in mid-air and lands with his right foot and his left hanging in right angle.“Beautiful.” Viktor murmurs. Yuuri looks at him and smiles and they both glide back to each other. (In one sleepless night, Viktor decides to take Yuuri skating).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [The Moon is Beautiful Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298484) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> I have good news. We have two more installments until this series is completed! Yaiy!
> 
> Also, it's midnight in where I live and I'm really sleepy but homeworks _(:"D
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

The night is cold, but that does not stop Viktor for not sleeping. After Yuuri was kidnapped, his mind is constantly become alert on every little thing. He often finds himself restless if he takes his eyes off Yuuri for a second. Yuuri is worried and it’s understandable; it is not exactly healthy.

It has been three hours and his eyes are still not tired. Viktor has tried everything he could think of. He has tried to count imaginary sheeps, he has tried to lullaby himself, he even has drank the whole pot of Yuuri’s hot tea but his eyes still won’t shut. Viktor decides to stop trying and just stares at Yuuri.

Yuuri. His beloved Yuuri.

Twenty five years old Viktor would not had thought about falling in love with someone. But Viktor glad he organized that party two years ago.

Viktor brushes Yuuri’s hair and kisses his palm. Yuuri squirms a little at his touch and Viktor laughs.

Why can’t anyone see how beautiful his Yuuri is?

(Viktor knows. The answer is simple: Yuuri only shows this side of  him when they are alone. Yuuri is always so strong in the face of the world. So fierce. So predatory. But he squirms like a little pig by his touch. It is adorable. Viktor loves it).

Viktor place a quick peck on Yuuri. “I love you, my queen.” Viktor murmurs. He then slides down from the bed. Viktor thinks of strolling around to tire himself.

Suddenly, a crack voice calls him. “Viktor?”

“Go back to sleep, love.”

“Come back here. It’s cold without you.”

“I know. I’m going for a walk to tire myself.”

“You mean skate?” Yuuri gets up. “I’m coming with you.”

“Yuuri, go back to sleep.”

“Dear, someone has to keep an eye on you from falling asleep on the ice.” With that, Yuuri gets out of the bed, fixes his hair, grabs his coat, and follows Viktor along.

 

 

 

 

Viktor notes himself to give Minami a bonus. A vacation to tropical island, perhaps. The little chicken has done so much for them. He manages to prepare their skates on short notice. He even manages to prepare Viktor the gramophone he requested not five minutes ago. The little chicken even prepares them two glasses of hot chocolate!

“Are you really sure it’s safe? It’s not winter yet.” Yuuri asks as he puts on his skates.

“Not-winter in the North is winter! The ice is strong enough for us to skate. Let’s go!” Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hands and guides him to the center of the frozen lake in the back of the palace.

Yuuri giggles at Viktor’s childish behavior. “What are you doing?” he asks.  Viktor skates aimlessly with his hands still on Yuuri’s. “Your Highness—“

“Well, I got this inspiration when I visited the West Kingdom.” Viktor says. “I met the crowned prince.”

“His name is Michele Crispino, if I’m not mistaken.”

“You certainly aren’t, beloved.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s hand and lets go. Viktor skates back to his gramophone and turns it on. “When I visited them, it was to celebrate him and his twin’s birthday. He danced this song with her. That got me thinking ...,”

“To copy him?”

“To try a pair skate with you.” Viktor corrects him. “The title is Serenade For Two. You can tell by the title alone it is a romantic song.”

“This is such a bad idea.”

“The song is good.”

Yuuri sighs. “How can we pair skate if we don’t know what to do?”

“We’ll improvise!” Viktor exclaims excitedly. “So?”

“This is such a bad idea.” Yuuri rubs his forehead. “Let’s do it anyway.”

 

 

 

 

They practically waltz in the ice but instead of steps, they glide. At some point, Yuuri spins into Viktor’s embrace and jerks back while Viktor holds him. They hold the position for sometime and let the momentum move them. After that, Yuuri stands up and the two separate to do jumps.

“Want to try a throw?” Yuuri nods.

Viktor holds Yuuri’s waist. He half-squats and wait for the skate to give him momentum before throwing Yuuri up. Yuuri does the same. His hands are on Viktor’s shoulder, his foot already in position to jump, and then the moment comes.

Yuuri jumps and spins in mid-air and lands with his right foot and his left hanging in right angle.

“Beautiful.” Viktor murmurs. Yuuri looks at him and smiles and they both glide back to each other.

The song nearly ends. The rhythm has turned slower. They are both exhausted, so they just glide randomly with Yuuri’s head resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

“This is fun.” Yuuri whispers.

“Not a bad idea after all, huh?” Viktor teases. Yuuri decks Viktor a little before settling for a quick kiss on the chin.

“Yuuri.”

“Yes?”

“The moon is beautiful tonight.”

Yuuri blushes.

“And you as well.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I know.” Yuuri replies.

“Then why did you never say it back?”

_Do you not love me back?_

_Do these two years mean anything to you?_

_Yuuri, I teared my council apart for you._

“Never mind. It’s the sleep talking.” Viktor brushes it off. The music ends and they skate back to the edge. Viktor takes the hot (now cold) chocolate that Minami had prepared earlier, while Yuuri still stands there frozen on the lake.

“Thank you for accompanying me tonight, my love. I think I can sleep now.” Viktor says when they slide back to their bed. “Good night, Yuuri.”

“Good night, Viktor.”

Little did Viktor know, it’s Yuuri’s turn who can’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A Meiji Era novelist, Sōseki Natsume, produced the phrase 月がきれいですね (lit: the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?) as an equivalent to say “I love you”. [ You can read the rest of the history here.](https://ramisatheauthoress.wordpress.com/2016/01/13/the-moon-is-beautiful-isnt-it/%E2%80%9D)


End file.
